Most Important
by CFCfan1
Summary: This was written before 1x03 came out, and what I was expecting from that episode!


**Based on the episode 1x03. I love this couple!**

"Our spot, ten minutes," He said while clapping with the rest of the cloud.

"You can't leave your own state dinner," She said stating the obvious.

"Watch me," he said with a small smile before walking away to let everyone know it was time for dinner. She slowly walked off the dance floor trying to think of a way out of this. As she started to walk out of the room she took a deep breath and realized she couldn't figure out a way out of this because she didn't want to find a way out. She missed him more than she would like to admit. She started to make her way to a spot that held a lot of memories of them.

"Olivia," A voice said from behind her and she closed her eyes.

She turned around and tried to keep a straight face. "Cyrus…talking to me now?" She asked a little harshly. Ever since he had walked in on her and Fitz they had been at each other's throats.

"Where are you going?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Last I checked I didn't have to tell you where I go and when I go there," She said now hoping she had figured a way out of this.

"You are being played by the best politician in the world," He said seriously.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Bull…you know exactly what I am talking about. God…of all people I never thought you would sleep with him. I knew he had someone on the campaign trail and the first little bit in office, but you? I trusted you. Now you are going to ruin his presidency," He said in a condescending tone.

"How is that?" Another voice said coming up behind Cyrus. She hadn't seen him, but was happy he was there.

"Mr. President…we talked about this," Cyrus said turning to Fitz.

"Yes Cyrus we did, and I also told you that we were not going to talk about it again. Now, could you please go back to the dinner? I need to speak to Olivia privately." He said standing next to her. She didn't say a word. She saw Cyrus roll his eyes before walking away whispering something about banning her again. Fitz didn't say anything to her; he just looked around quickly and pulled her into a close office.

"Fitz…we can't," She said as he closed the door.

"I know…but I need to talk to you really quickly," He said standing close to her. He leaned down and kissed her. She resisted at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. He eventually pulled away but held her close. "I needed to do that first," he said with a small smile.

"Fitz," She said closing her eyes.

"Hey…we aren't in public…will you please look at me," he whispered and she looked up at him after a second.

"I know this is risky, and I know you have no reason to trust me, but damn it Livi…I love you. I can't spend another minute away from you." He said seriously.

"You are married…I represent Amanda Tanner…if she wants to come after you I will help her. I can't be involved with you," She said honestly.

"I know I am married, and while I may not like it, I know you represent her, but one I will fight you on that," He said with a small smile. "And two…I made a mistake. A huge mistake because I couldn't have you. I know it is a bad reason, but it is the truth. She means nothing to me…you mean everything. You will always be most important to me." He said quietly.

She looked up at him once again and that was her downfall. When she looks at him she can't help but be caught by his stare and she is always dragged by it. She got on her toes and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and pushed her up against the wall. He pulled her dress up to her hips and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist. The kisses went from really intense too much calmer, before she pulled away.

"You have to go back," She whispered.

"I know," He said keeping his forehead against hers.

He put her down but they stayed close. She looked up at him and smiled slightly as she wiped the lipstick from his face again. She straightened out her dress and he made sure he looked like he did before he came back here.

"Hey…when can I see you?" He asked quietly.

"You're the President…I think your schedule is a little more busy than mine. You know how to get a hold of me," She said with a smile.

"We need to go," He said and with one more quick kiss they left the room. He went back first and she waited a few minutes before also going back. She sat next to Billy and he gave her a questioning look that she shot right back before grabbing her napkin as the food got served.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"I want to see the president, alone, face to face." Amanda said seriously. Olivia head shot up.

"Amanda…I don't think that's possible," She said quickly.

"Make it possible. You used to work with him, I bet you can get him to meet with you, and instead of you being there it would be me," She said looking at her with a icy stare.

"Listen…I need to know if you have any proof of what went on with you and the president," Olivia said changing the subject. Amanda smiled lightly. The smile sent a chill down Olivia's spine. Amanda stood up and walked to her desk and pulled out a tape player. She put it on the table and pressed the play button. Olivia closed her eyes as the audio started. It was obvious that she was doing something inappropriate with the president.

Olivia reached to stop it when she heard the one thing she never wanted to hear. He called her sweet baby. The term that he usually only used with her was now being used on his aid who was now her client. She finally stopped it, and looked at Amanda. She was holding an envelope.

"I made a copy…just in case something happens to this one," She said handing it to Olivia. Olivia took it before giving an excuse for needing to leave and reminding her once again not to talk to anyone.

Once she was in her car she broke down. She sent a quick text before doing the one thing she knew she shouldn't but knew she had to do.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

"What do you need," Cyrus said as she closed the door to his office.

"I know you don't like or respect me anymore, but forget that for five seconds," She said reaching into her purse and grabbing the envelope. "You need to listen to this," She said as he took the tape out. He put it in a tape player but she stopped him as he went to press play.

"You're gonna want to put headphones on," She said quickly. He gave her a look before plugging in headphones. When he pressed play his face went from confused to a shocked expression before dropping into his chair. His hand went to his mouth and he looked at her briefly.

"Where did you get this," He asked as quietly.

"Amanda Tanner gave it to me," She said seriously.

"Hold on," He said picking up the phone. "Can you come to my office…yes it is important…thanks," He said before hanging up.

"Do you want to be here when he listens to this?" Cyrus asked as he stood up straight. She didn't say a word she just nodded. There was a knock on the door before it was opened and Fitz walked in.

"What's up Cy…Livi…what are you doing here?" He asked confused. When he saw the sad look on her face he knew something was wrong.

"You'll want to here this," Cyrus said handing him the headphones. He pressed play and Fitz face was frozen. When he finally put the headphones down he sat in the closest chair.

"Oh my god…" He said seriously. He looked over at Olivia. Her face told him that she had already heard it.

"I have to get back to my office," She said grabbing her purse and walking towards the door. She looked back one more time before walking out. Fitz jumped up as she closed the door.

"Fitz…do not go after her. Not right now!" Cyrus said seriously, but Fitz ignored him.

"Liv!" He said opening the door. A group of people turned at his voice but then quickly turned back. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" He said calming down as to not draw more attention. She was going to say no, but one look towards him and she followed him into his private office. He locked the door and turned to her.

"Where did you get it?" He asked seriously.

"Amanda gave it to me," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry," He said walking up to her. She closed her eyes. "I know there are things on that tape that you of all people should never have heard…I'm sorry," He said again.

"It's funny…when I heard it, I knew it was going to be there, but actually hearing it was totally different," She said honestly. She sat on the edge of his desk and he stood right next to her. He grabbed her hand intertwined their fingers. She looked down at their hands and smiled slightly.

"Are we still good for this weekend?" He asked pulling her to him with his free arm.

"Yea…as long as you still want to," She said looking up at him.

"Of course I want to Livi…it will be great, I promise," He said kissing the top of her head. The knock on the door made them jump apart.

"Fitz…you in there?" Mellie's voice said sweetly. They made sure they were both ok and he went to open the door.

"Hey we have…Liv? What are you doing here?" Mellie said with a big smile.

"I just had a question to ask about a client. Thank you Mr. President," She said turning and extending her hand.

"No problem…hope the information helps," He said with a smile.

"Well…I should get going," Olivia said with a smile.

"No! We need to talk, we didn't get to at all at the dinner," Mellie said grabbing her arm.

"Mellie…" She tried but knew what she had to do.

"Oh come on, Fitz has a meeting anyway, it can be just us girls," Mellie said slightly begging in a funny way.

"Ok…just for a little though," Olivia said and Mellie pulled her away but not before she shot Fitz one more look.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When she finally got back to the office she sat in her chair with a thump and closed her eyes. When had her life become such a mess? It hadn't been this complicated when they started sleeping together or when she left the White House…and him. The start of the relationship was not difficult. They were automatically attracted to each other. While it had been hard for her to actually leave, leaving the White House wasn't that complicated. No, what made things complicated was one girl that he screwed, and he had come to her for help. Why would he do that? He knew it would end up badly, because the truth always came out.

She wanted to laugh, because she wanted to hate him. She wanted to be able to slap him again like she had in the oval office, but she couldn't. Not because she could get in trouble. It was because she was so madly in love with him that in the end she would always forgive him. Things were going to get messy when Amanda decided to tell her story, but for the moment they had a chance to be happy, in secret. While that would end, it was also what was most important.

**Ok so that is chapter one! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
